


Destiny Pentober Day 12 - Fallen

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: The invincible Bishop-22 follows his closest friend, the radiant and curious Violet Grey, on a mission to find a Hive disturbance on Mars and stomp it out completely.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Awoken Guardian, Female Guardian & Male Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Guardian
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Pentober Day 12 - Fallen

# Fallen

###  _Written by Grayson_

“Heck of a drop, huh?”

Violet Grey had already begun her joking comments for the day as she slowed her Sparrow to a crawl, then a stop shortly behind her friend. She hopped off the idling machine, glancing up to try and gauge his response in the moment. It would be a good indicator of how he was doing today.  
“Mmm.”

Bishop-22 nodded, a barely noticeable shift of the neck as he stared stone-faced across the gigantic chasm before them. His Sparrow had left behind lonely scorch marks on the otherwise ice-covered ground, and the area beside him still lightly glowed with transmat energy. His focus was already very much set on the obstacle ahead, and he seemed to have missed the joke. Violet frowned as she walked up closer to him and put a gentle hand on his elbow. The Titan turned slightly to look down and meet her eyes.

“Hey. Are you alright? You seem a little red today...something we should talk about for a minute?”  
He averted his gaze, shifting his weight to a more relaxed position as the tension went out of his shoulders. “Red” had become their code word, a catch-all phrase for when he was getting dragged into his head, stuck in one of his many dark places. She knew what to watch out for, and he knew not to refuse her questions when she caught him trying to hide it. It was always better for both of them when he spoke up.  
“...Yes. I’m fine, Violet. It’s been a long week, and it feels harder to stay the course and hold things together right now. I’ve kept it at bay for today by focusing on the task at hand, and I will continue to do that. I apologize, it will likely seem as if I am being short. In fact, your presence is as valued as always.”  
  
The Warlock smiled, and squeezed his arm reassuringly, barely making any impression on the hardened Exo steel. He felt it regardless, and the tension fell away even more.  
“Let’s stay focused, then. I’m right here with you.”  
“I know you are. What are we looking at here, little Light?”

Violet rummaged briefly in her bag as Bishop holstered his Duke and looked over to her expectantly. He knelt down as she spread out a map in front of them, dusty and pockmarked with holes and ink blots but still completely readable and ready for use. The smaller of the two Guardians reached for a pen and gently traced the edge over its surface, tracing a pathway across the valleys and crags to pinpoint where they were. She came away with a nod and looked up, pointing to the chasm on their left.  
“ _That_ is where we’re supposed to be headed, for sure. The Hive rumblings Ana has been reporting are definitely coming from somewhere beyond those cliffs. We’re just going to have to make our way across.”  
  
Violet folded up the map and kept rummaging through her sack, fiddling with this and that as she searched for the proper journal to consult. As she kept looking, Bishop walked over to the chasm, studying its distance and depth as best as he could with the single burning eye of his helmet. He turned back to his friend, massive boots scraping across the snow.  
“Looks like we should make our way arou-”  
Before the Titan could finish his sentence, he suddenly heard a terrific _crack_ . Violet reacted an instant too late, watching in shock as the ice below him gave way beneath his tremendous weight, all seven feet of him cascading off the edge. She ran over with a shout to try and grab him, and in her desperate attempt to get ahold of his hand, she forgot just how impossible it would be for her tiny frame to support his massive body in any capacity. It ended up being Bishop, one hand holding on to Violet’s robe, the other dug into the wall of the ravine like a railroad spike. His grip was true, no shock there, but both could tell the ice itself was crumbling away bit by bit. Bishop stared directly at his friend, and she guessed his plan the exact second he set his mind on it. Before she could protest, she found herself flying upwards, falling in reverse at breakneck speed as the enormous strength of the Titan flung her clear back to her map on the surface above. The ravine wall cracked and gave way under the weight of Bishop’s body, relenting with an awful groan to the persuasion of gravity. Violet screamed to Bishop as he fell, waiting far too long for the earth-shattering _crash_ that sent chills running through her body like an electric fence. Wincing, she peered over the edge and tried to see her friend, calling down to him again.  
_“BISHOP!!!!”_

Immediately, she heard a deep voice come back up to her.  
“I’m alright, nothing to worry about!! You should get down here, though!!”  
Violet beamed, but her mind was still battling worry. Could he have broken some serious internal mechanism? How did she know it was even him down there? She grabbed her pack, sent her Sparrow back through transmat-space, and took a flying leap into the chasm, bag clutched to her chest and eyes shut tight with a piercing shriek following her all the way down. The Light cushioned up around her as her glide carried her through the whipping, freezing wind, slowing her descent at just the right time for the screaming Warlock to land light as a feather.

Bishop laughed heartily, a low chuckle that warmed Violet’s heart just as much as it calmed her nerves. He was completely fine, save some dust he and snow he was brushing off his body. Again, that's what she expected from Bishop. The man could tank just about anything, after all. Still, she wrapped her arms and legs around him in a powerful bear hug as soon as she could. Scares like that were always the worst, and he kept putting himself in situations of grave danger on purpose so often that she had forgotten what it felt like to see him startled by something. Eventually he peeled her off, and set her back on the ground, his helmet covering up a warm smile.  
  
“Glad to see you’re happy I’m okay. Come now, Violet, you can’t have been too worried about a fall like that hurting me.”  
She smacked him on the shoulder lightly, immediately regretting it as she clutched her hand and winced.  
“I fell for at least a minute and a half, you big lug. Do you know how far we are down here? I can barely see the sky!”  
Bishop nodded, and turned towards the wall, hand smoothly passing to his holster. Where he stood, hundreds of Hive runes began to glow before him, a sickly wallpaper of greens and reds that gave off the stench of death so strong even his old circuits could smell it, _taste_ it. Violet quickly registered what was in front of them and racked her memory for the translations, a split second all she needed to start reading as Bishop began to look for an opening in the wall, or doorway of some kind.  
“These runes are….heretical. A mix between indicators of necromancy and classical Sword Logic terminology. Definitely the work of Nokris or one of his sects...but the familiar lexicon is mixed in with an entirely new dialect. I can parse together some of it, but...holy shit, this could be a new linguistic subset all on its own. This is incredible!”  
She frantically rummaged through her bag again, the neverending flow of notes and knicknacks blocking her way as she tossed items behind her in a frenzy of elation. Finally, she procured a small runic tablet, the lettering beginning to glow as it neared the wall. Bishop stepped back warily, eyeing their surroundings and listening for a telltale hiss or rustling of hostiles hidden in the snow. Violet, meanwhile, was transfixed, matching up symbology to etymology like a child in a candy store. He loved to see her so happy, but he knew he had to keep his eyes on the white expanse around him. These walls were high. There would be no escape without a fight if they ended up caught unawares, and any tactician as good as he knew an indefensible position when he saw one.

Bishop’s eye scanned their surroundings for roughly five more minutes before Violet shouted with glee and slammed her hand against the wall, the other still firmly clutching the Hive artifact.  
“Ah _-HA!”_

Her exclamation was followed by a shift of rock against rock, and slowly a doorway carved itself into the wall before her. Bishop holstered his Duke and stepped closer again to peer past her, looking down at what seemed to be another dimly lit abyss. Violet grinned, the glow on her tablet getting stronger the closer they got to the opening.  
“Looks like we found the source of Ana’s little problem. Ready to take another leap, Bishop? I promise I won’t scream this time.”

The ancient Titan cracked his knuckles and smiled softly below his helmet, taking a step ahead of his excited companion and readying himself to jump.  
“I’ve already spent enough of my day falling. This time, I wanna land on something that deserves it.”  
  
The two steeled themselves, then leapt forward, the light rushing away as Violet shouted in maniacal glee, Bishop’s war cry following hers with a booming cadence that shook the walls of their new site of conquest. The glow of her tablet and the brilliance of Bishop’s eye were all that could be seen as they went down, down, down...deeper than they could imagine. Two souls burning in the dark, side by side, hoping for adventure. Hoping for happiness. Hoping to find something better than before.

Falling, and living every second.


End file.
